Media transport apparatuses transport media along a media transport path. Image forming apparatuses such as large-format printing systems may include media transport apparatuses and be supplied with the media in a form of media supply rolls. In such large format printing systems, the media is transported along the media transport path from the media supply roll to a print region. In the print region, images may be formed on the media.